


A promise kept

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [167]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	A promise kept

_When you come home, I'll cut you. Tie you to the bed and take hours with you, marking you for every fucking day you've been away._

If there's one thing Sam's known for, it's being true to his word. Which would be why, on the first Friday night after Ryan's return from Ireland, his boy's tied to the bed with four lengths of soft hemp rope, two well-sterilized knives sitting on a plate beside the bed. There's a plastic sheet under the regular sheets which will have to be bleached later and the covers have been pushed back, handy but out of the way. "Now, where should I start..." Sam muses, on all fours over Ryan, dropping his head to bite at a nipple, tugging on the piercing with his teeth.

Ryan's body is damn near vibrating with anticipation already -- half of Sam's work done for him, just because his boy is so damn excited. And it's probably a rhetorical question - _Start anywhere! Anywhere!_ \- but when Sam begins toying with his nipple that way, the only clear thought in Ryan's mind is _thank you thank you thank you_ because Sam put him in a cock ring tonight. Or this would all be over in the blink of an eye.

Reaching for the first knife, Sam gives Ryan a wicked smile, pushing up to nip at his boy's mouth.

Sighing heavily, Ryan lifts his head to try and catch Sam's bottom lip between his teeth. "Oh god, Sir," he whispers, feeling blood throb through his body like a primal drumbeat. "Please."

"Please?" Sam turns the knife on its tip and makes the smallest of cuts beside Ryan's nipple, the blood welling up instantly.

Ryan whimpers softly, staring down, transfixed by the tiny smear of scarlet. "Oh god, please, Sir. Please cut me. Please bleed me."

"I will," Sam promises. "All in good time." Squeezing the cut hard between his fingers, red rising up to coat them, he sits back, knife still in his hand and traces M-I-N-E across Ryan's stomach, going back twice for more 'paint'.

Mewling when Sam squeezes the blood from his wound, Ryan works to keep himself still. He can feel Sam writing, and he lifts his head to look dizzily down, translating what he sees. "Oh god, yes," he whispers, dropping his head back to the pillow again. "Yes, Sir. Yours."

Leaning in again, Sam opens up the first cut, slicing right through it, his cock jerking hard as even more blood rises to the surface. He makes a second cut parallel to the first and then drops down to get his mouth on it, sucking lightly and then a little harder.

Ryan cries out, arching beneath Sam. It hurts, fuck, a sudden blaze of fire in his flesh, but the pain is nothing next to the knowledge that Sam is drinking from him, his life blood exploding across his sir's tongue.

Fuck. Cock throbbing violently, Sam lifts his head and presses his mouth to Ryan's, urging his lover to open for him.

With a wild whimper Ryan takes him in, the scent and taste overwhelming his senses in an instant. He yanks at his bonds again and again, beyond logic, just trying to wrap himself around his lover and sink into him totally.

Sam licks into Ryan's mouth, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Grinds against him, the scent of copper making his head swim. Reluctantly he pulls back, making a third cut and then a fourth, fingers sliding through the blood, pressed to Ryan's lips then to his own, smearing red everywhere.

Ryan moans brokenly, licking out to try to catch Sam's fingers. His cock is pounding with blood and he lifts his hips, trying to rub against his lover. Desperate.

Sam mirrors the cuts on the other side of Ryan's chest, fingers slicking through scarlet, smearing it over perfect, umblemished skin. Gathers what he can in his hand and wraps his fingers around his boy's cock, stroking roughly, confident he won't be coming, not unless he can manage it through the black leather cock ring.

"Ohgodsir," Ryan chokes out, shocked into speech. "Sir!" He bucks against Sam, needing more. "Please fuck me, Sir," he begs, so fucking close to tears, "please, Sir, fucking fill your boy! Hurt me!"

"No." Sam slaps Ryan's cock with the flat of his hand. "Not yet." And again, just because it feels so fucking good.

Ryan cries out, arching again beneath Sam. He's pretty much delirious by this point, blind and deaf to everything but the all-consuming presence of his sir. Pain ricochets through him and just blends with the beat of his heart, loud and jarring in every cell of his body.

Sam slaps Ryan's cock again and again. Slicks his fingers with his boy's blood and shoves them deep into his ass, fucking him hard while he keeps slapping it, his cock aching so much it hurts, so much that he can barely breathe, but Christ, MINE. _Mine._

Sobbing, Ryan shudders, and his erection strains against the cock ring. He's going to lose it, any fucking second now, he just knows. It's pretty much all he knows anymore. He fucks himself on Sam's fingers, meeting every thrust of his sir's hand, and gives himself up to the wicked pain searing through his nerves.

"You're such a fucking slut for this, aren't you," Sam breathes, slapping even harder, loving the way Ryan bears down on his fingers, the way his cock looks, stiff and red and hurting. Straining for more. "Such a fucking painslut."

Ryan's response is an unintelligible scream. His back snaps into a perfect arch, the cuffs jerked violently against the bedframe in the instant before he explodes. It hurts so much, god, the pain increasing on a mad tide rushing through him, confusing the fuck out of his brain which knows instinctively that, somehow, this is supposed to feel good. Breathless and sobbing, tears tracking down his temples to the pillow, Ryan collapses back onto the bed with his eyes staring blindly at the ceiling.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, taking a hold of Ryan's cock and stroking gently now, his fingers still moving inside his lover, curling to stroke over his prostate.

Whimpering at how it's all just too much, too much, Ryan tries to draw his limbs in, tries to wrap them protectively around his core. His restraints bring him up short in an instant, of course, and for a moment he cries harder, a shudder of cold moving through him.

"I want you to come again for me," Sam says, unsnapping the cock ring, his fingers rubbing over that bundle of nerves again and again. "I'm not going to stop until you do," he says, wrapping his fingers around Ryan's still-hard cock and stroking a little more firmly.

_Oh god_. The order filters through Ryan's haze, the hard quality of his sir's voice telling him that Sam is demanding more from him, more than what he's already given when he feels like he's been thoroughly emptied out. Ryan whines wordlessly, reflexively attempting to retreat from those brutal caresses, but of course there's nowhere to go. He's not sure he can do it this time. "Please," he whispers, forcing words to his dry lips. "Please cut me again. Sir." It's the only thing he's sure can put him over the edge once more.

"No. I'll cut you _after_ you come for me," Sam says, continuing his torment, pinching and pulling at Ryan's P.A., his fingers in constant motion inside him.

A wracking sob works its way up from Ryan's chest. He thrashes against the bed for a moment, yanking at his cuffs. Fuck, Sam's fingers are _torture_ right now, flashes of pain stabbing through him again and again, the cushion of pleasure blown through. He's getting absolutely nowhere, and after long seconds that realization finally reaches his brain; Ryan works to calm himself down, forcing himself to breathe slowly and steadily even as his heart continues to race.

"I can do this all evening," Sam tells him, determined to have a second orgasm from his boy. "If my fingers get tired, I'll find a dildo and fuck you with it. Chain your cock to your nipples so every time you move you torment yourself."

God, it's Sam's _words_ that get to Ryan, even more than his touches. Ryan whines and jerks down onto his sir's fingers, suddenly trying to take them deeper. Sam would do it, he knows. He lies back and tries to concentrate. His sir hasn't let up once with his brutal strokes and drags on Ryan's cock, and it's easier than he would have thought to allow arousal to abruptly build again, once he gets out of his own way.

"There you go," Sam says as Ryan's cock starts to stiffen in his grip once more. "You can do it." Four fingers knuckles-deep inside his boy, waging an unrelenting assault on that bundle of nerves.

Theoretically, sure. Ryan gasps for breath and feels more tears spill down his face. A harsh tug on his P.A. has his back arching, but he's almost there, fully hard once more and damn near quivering with tension, fuck so close... Abruptly he screams, and an orgasm rushes through him which is more pain than pleasure, his cock spurting weakly over Sam's fingers.

Fuck yes. "Good boy," Sam says, gentling his touches until he stops completely, easing his fingers from Ryan's hole and releasing his cock. He leans up and dips down, brushing his lips across Ryan's. "Still want me to cut you right now or do you want a break?"

Ryan can only whimper in response. Fuck, he's got nothing left, and he just wants his sir to hold him until he passes out. Really, it shouldn't take more than a minute or so.

"Here, have some water," Sam says, reaching for a bottle with a straw already in it. "Then you can have a nap if you want."

Pouting, Ryan obeys, simply because he knows he should. But he doesn't want any damn water. He sucks a few mouthfuls from the straw but then collapses back onto the pillow, feeling like he can't hold his head up any longer.

Sam stretches out beside Ryan, pulling a light blanket up over them for now. It'll have to be bleached or thrown away too but he could care less. Just presses close and kisses Ryan's shoulder. "I love you."

"Mmm." Ryan scoots over as much as his restraints will permit, trying to fold himself into his lover. Sam's erection burns like a brand against his thigh, and ordinarily it would bother the hell out of him that his sir hasn't taken his own pleasure yet. Right now, though, his mind can barely process the meaning.

Sam grins and kisses Ryan's shoulder a second time, wrapping his arm around him and pressing even closer. "Sleep. I'm not done with you yet," he murmurs, ignoring his own still-aching arousal.

* * *

When Ryan wakes alone in bed, his head is still fuzzy, like he's trying to see through a window that's been rubbed with grease. His memory is pretty much intact, though, and when he lifts his head to glance down the length of his body, he grins in satisfaction. Fuck, yes. He has the most incredible sir in the world. "Sam?" he calls, and his voice still has a hoarse edge to it.

"Here," Sam responds from the kitchen. "Hold on." He's there in a minute with a plate laden with cubes of cheese and cold cuts and some grapes and slices of baguette. "I got hungry," he says, smile slightly sheepish as he sets the plate on the nightstand. "Any requests? You okay?"

"I'm spectacular," Ryan answers, smiling beatifically at his lover. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Sam grins and settles on his stomach beside Ryan, bracing himself on his forearms as he leans in for a kiss. "I'm glad you think so," he says, pulling the plate down in front of him. "Hopefully, you'll still feel the same way tomorrow."

"I feel that way everyday," Ryan confesses. "It's just that, times like now, I'm kind of high when I say it." He grins, giddy.

"It's probably dehydration," Sam teases, reaching over Ryan for the bottle of water and encouraging him to take a few more sips. "Want a grape or some cheese?"

Ryan makes a face at his lover - dehydration, yeah right - but readily accepts the water. Then he nods. "Grapes, please. What time is it?" Not that he cares, but he's curious. 

Sam glances at his watch. "Almost ten," he responds, plucking a grape from the plate and holding it to Ryan's lips.

Licking the grape from Sam's fingers, Ryan chews and swallows. "Mmm, those are good. Are you tired yet?"

"Not even close," Sam tells him, feeding Ryan another grape. "I was planning on cutting you again."

"Yeah?" Just like that, Ryan's heart begins to race. Damn, he's so easy. "I guess I'd be okay with that."

"Think you can come a third and fourth time?" Sam teases, offering Ryan a piece of cheese before popping one into his own mouth.

"In a row?" Ryan asks in alarm, speaking around his mouthful. He swallows with a gulp, and can't help but glance down the length of his body to his prick, trapped once more in its ring. "You must think a lot of me."

Sam laughs. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't expect you to do that again," he says. "Not right away, anyway."

That smile, damn. It just melts Ryan. Even when he knows that Sam could turn diabolical at any moment. "That's... um. Prudent," he agrees, and laughs. He licks his lips. "Can I have a kiss?" Restrained as he is, he certainly can't just go and get one.

"Definitely," Sam murmurs, leaning in and kissing Ryan softly on the mouth, his tongue delving between his lover's lips.

Moaning deep in his throat, Ryan lifts his head and thoroughly kisses his sir back. Speaking of melting... _damn_. "I love you," he whispers, his eyes still shut, blood beginning to throb in his cock again.

"I love you too," Sam murmurs, setting the plate back on the night table. He straddles Ryan again, grinning down at him and picks up the second knife.

Simply knowing Sam's intent sets Ryan to sinking, before the blade so much as grazes his skin. He exhales on a soft whimper and tries to focus on the sight before him.

Carefully, Sam draws the knife along the skin between Ryan's ribs and hip, marking one line and then another beside it and still a third. They're not deep but they're long cuts and the blood wells almost immediately. 

Ryan swallows a moan, biting down on his lip. With each cut there's a moment of delay before the fire flashes over his skin. He hisses softly when the combined impact hits him, and rolls his hips, trying to get some friction on his trapped cock.

Sam shifts with a grin, wedging Ryan's cock between his cheeks. "Is that what you want, boy?" he murmurs, making another cut.

His whole body stiffens in surprise, and Ryan cries out. "Sir," he gasps, trying to hold himself back from bucking beneath his lover. "I want everything. Sir."

"Everything?" Sam’s grin widens and he sets the knife down for a moment, reaching over into the nightstand for lube.

Ryan whimpers, watching him, and his entire body flushes with heat. He already feels hyper-sensitive and completely attuned to his sir, but what Sam is doing right now is actually increasing the incredible tension. "Sir," he whispers, dropping his head back to the pillow. And he can't help it now, can't help rocking his hips beneath his lover, too fucking aroused to stay still.

Shifting back, Sam pours the lube into his palm and liberally slicks Ryan's already blood-smeared cock, his eyes locked on his lover's face, his own cock aching between his thighs.

With a cry Ryan jerks into the touch, and he damn near weeps with need. "Please," he begs, feeling like he might actually lose his fucking mind. "Oh god please, I need you."

"You'll have me," Sam promises, shifting forward again, Ryan's cock pressed against his hole. He gets just the right angle and pushes down, groaning roughly as the head breaches that first tight ring of muscle. "Fuck, yes."

Ryan yelps and arches beneath his sir, shocked and so fucking turned on that he can barely stand it. Sam's prep was nearly non-existent, a fucking joke, and the friction is absolutely incredible. He moans and struggles to keep himself still, to let his lover give him whatever he will.

Grunting softly as he takes every last inch, Sam clenches his muscles around Ryan's cock, riding him for a few slow easy drops before he settles and picks up the knife again.

"Oh god. Sir," Ryan gasps, staring hazily up at Sam. It feels fucking amazing, and that's _before_ the blade touches his skin again. He's already come through the cock ring once tonight; he's got a feeling it's going to happen again. And soon.

Sam has already written on Ryan in blood but that's going to wash off. "Hold still," he says, freezing in place, Ryan's cock deep inside him as he slowly and carefully carves S-A-M in the curve of his lover's hipbone. Christ.

Somewhere, about halfway through the 'A', Ryan's brain figures out that these aren't random cuts. "Oh my god," he breathes. "Oh my god oh my god." The impact of the realization slams into him like a fucking fist, and he feels like he can't even take a full breath anymore. "Yes." He swallows hard. "God, yes, Sir. Please."

Sam sets the knife down when he's done, reaching back over Ryan to set it on the plate, and runs his fingers through the blood on his name, bringing them first to his own lips then to Ryan's as he starts riding him again, slowly, fuck, the arousal so thick, so intoxicating, he's already there, already on edge, riding that thin thin line, his cock jerking, balls so fucking tight.

With a broken moan Ryan sucks hard on Sam's fingers. The flavor of his own blood explodes across his tongue, and he bucks frantically beneath his sir, trying so hard to get Sam to _move_ , to abandon the plodding pace and _take_ him. "Please," he begs, sliding swiftly into a desperate babble, "please oh god sir please..." His hips stutter and he howls, coming through the cock ring and spilling into Sam, his entire body rigid as a board.

"Fuck, yes," Sam breathes when Ryan comes, head going back as he rides him, dropping down again and again before he suddenly stills, hole clenching tight around his lover's cock as he spurts hot and thick all over Ryan's stomach and chest.

The spray of fluid stings sharply in Ryan's fresh cuts. But the knowledge that his sir is marking him even further by adding to the wounds... God. "Yes," he gasps, his body still rocking with shocks of pain. It tumbles through him like a lightning storm, and Ryan gives himself up completely. "Oh god yes."

Draping himself over Ryan, body fluids slick between them, Sam kisses his lover on the mouth, tasting his blood again. "Think I should make you go for a fourth?" he teases.

"...Mmm?" Ryan blinks heavy eyelids and then stares hazily up at his sir, trying vaguely to make sense of Sam's words, because he's pretty sure it was a question. But all he can think about is how he wants another kiss.

Sam laughs. "I said I love you," he murmurs, kissing Ryan again and again. "More than anything."


End file.
